


Just Desserts

by LuciferaBlack



Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Feelings, Fluff and Smut, Romance, Season/Series 02, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26693737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferaBlack/pseuds/LuciferaBlack
Summary: Liz figures out why Red was mad at her for saving his life at the auction. Red has built emotional walls around him, but Liz finds a way through. It's time for Red to be treated well.
Relationships: Elizabeth Keen & Raymond Reddington, Elizabeth Keen/Raymond Reddington
Comments: 14
Kudos: 60





	Just Desserts

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to cigarettesandsmoke for the plot bunny! I had to run with it, and here it is!
> 
> This takes place shortly after Season 2 Episode 14 "T. Earl King VI" where Liz saves Red from being shot in the head after he was auctioned off.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own The Blacklist or the characters and I do not make a profit. This is strictly for fan entertainment purposes.

Liz had spent several nights lying awake, pondering Red’s issues. She saved his life at the auction, but he seemed angry at her for it. Trying to make sense of Red was difficult even for someone with a background in psychology and behavioural profiling. Liz surmised that Red wanted to be in control and do everything himself. If he couldn’t get himself out of a life-and-death situation, then he felt like he should deal with the consequences, even if it meant dying. She realized he must feel like he can’t rely on others. Her heart sank as she realized how sad that was. Red was a damaged, tortured soul.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The next day, Liz knocked on Red’s door, already smiling and feeling excited. The door opened and Red looked at her in surprise.

“Ah, Lizzie. To what do I owe the pleasure?” Red said, curious about her unexpected visit.

“I wanted to spend some time with you. I brought you a treat from the bakery.” Liz said happily.

“…Please come in.” He said, although he was still puzzled.

Liz made herself at home; she put her purse and the bakery box down, then she searched the kitchen cabinets for small plates. Red watched Lizzie get two luncheon plates out, and two dessert forks, and some napkins. She was smiling as she bustled around the kitchen. She then turned her smile on him, and he felt disarmed by it, despite himself. 

“Is today a holiday?” Red asked.

“No, why?” Liz said, then she set their places at the table.

“Just wondering.” He said.

“Sit down. Are you ready for your treat?” She said excitedly.

Red cautiously sat and stared at the lavender-coloured box on the table.

“I suppose.” He said.

Liz refused to let Red put a damper on her enthusiasm; she opened the box, revealing the assortment of sweet baked goods.

“There’s some baclava, two pieces of Black Forest cake, a few chocolate eclairs, and a couple butter tarts.” Liz announced triumphantly.

“Ah. I see.” Red said.

Liz was a little disappointed by Red’s subdued reaction, but again, she persisted.

“How much do you think we can eat before we go into a coma?” Liz said humorously.

Red chuckled slightly.

“I don’t know.” He said.

“Let’s start with one thing each.” She said giddily, then she sat down beside Red, who was at the head of the table.

“Alright…Uh, Lizzie…” Red said.

“Yeah?” Liz prompted.

“This feels like some kind of a celebration. Or…do you need something from me? You didn’t have to bribe me with baked goods.” He said.

Liz felt hurt by this; as if she’d be so shallow as to bribe Red with baked goods to get a favour in return. However, she reminded herself this wasn’t about her. This was about how Red’s view of the world was skewed, and distrustful.

“Red. I just wanted to share something nice with you. I know you like sweet treats, and I was in the mood for some dessert, so I thought it would be nice to eat together. I don’t have an ulterior motive.” Liz said.

“…Alright. Sorry.” Red said, realizing how paranoid he sounded sometimes; he found it very hard to take things at face value.

“It’s okay. I’m gonna start with a chocolate eclair. What are you gonna start with?” Liz said, helping herself to an eclair and putting it on her plate.

“Hmm. The Black Forest cake.” He said, then he placed a piece of cake on his plate.

Liz smiled and giggled happily. Red was finally relaxing a little. They finished eating their patisserie, then they decided to save the rest of the items for another time. They had a sugar rush already.

“That was delicious. Thank you.” Red said.

“You’re welcome.” Liz said as she cleared their dishes from the table.

Liz put the dishes in the dishwasher and returned to Red, who was still sitting in his chair at the table.

“You still look tense.” Liz said; she stepped behind him and timidly put her hands on his shoulders.

Liz felt Red tense up even more, now that her hands were on him. She gently began massaging his tight shoulder muscles. He sat still for several moments, but then he leaned forward and put his hand on hers to stop her.

“This really isn’t necessary.” Red said uncomfortably.

“…I know, but I wanted to help you relax.” Liz said calmly.

“…Well, you shouldn’t concern yourself with my stress levels.” He said nervously.

“Red.” She chuckled softly.

Red was startled when Lizzie leaned forward and looked at him; her face was very close. Her shampoo smelled wonderful. Almost as sweet as the box of desserts.

“Why can’t you let me do something nice for you?” Liz asked, smiling slightly.

Red swallowed nervously.

“I don’t know.” He lied.

Lizzie gave him a skeptical look, but she was still smiling.

“Is it because you expect people to always be self-serving, ruthless, manipulative assholes?” She said lightheartedly.

“Maybe.” He said tensely.

“And even deeper down…do you perhaps have trouble believing anyone would be nice to you?” She asked more seriously.

Red hesitated, then he nodded.

“…And maybe you think…you don’t deserve any kindness?” She said sadly.

Liz was startled—but not altogether surprised—when Red abruptly stood up from his chair and turned away. He didn’t go anywhere, he just stood tensely with his back to her for a few moments before slowly turning to face her. His eyes were glassy with emotion.

“I _don’t_ deserve kindness, Elizabeth. I don’t even deserve to be spared from death.” Red said bitterly.

Liz had gotten to the root of Red’s issues, and it was painful for both of them, but she was determined to ease his suffering.

“I know I can’t change your mind, or change how you feel, but…I want you to know that I think you deserve kindness, and happiness. You have good in you, Raymond, and I really like you. I feel…connected to you. You’re sweet to me.” Liz said, carefully approaching him.

Red allowed Lizzie to put her hand on his cheek.

“Will you let me be sweet to you, Red? Please? Let me give you some love. You need it, and you deserve it.” Liz said earnestly as she caressed his cheek.

Red wasn’t convinced he deserved anything from Lizzie, but he certainly needed her love and attention. He craved it, especially now as he studied her beautiful face and felt her soft hand on his cheek. Red held her hand against his cheek and leaned into her touch.

“I… _do_ need it.” He admitted quietly.

Liz was thrilled to hear this confession from Red; he was finally admitting his feelings for her as well as acknowledging he was in need of genuine human contact, intimacy, tenderness…all the things his world was devoid of. Liz watched Red close his eyes and sigh as he still held her hand to his cheek.

“Come on. Sit on the couch and let me give you a massage.” Liz said.

Red gave her the slightest chuckle in response, but he subtly shook his head.

“Raymond, I’m going to pamper you, damn it.” Liz said firmly.

“I’ll let you give me a massage, it’s just…my back was severely burned a long time ago. I can’t really feel anything on my back and shoulder area.” Red explained.

“Oh. I’m sorry. Well, I’ll massage your neck, and your head, and your front instead.” Liz said.

“My front?” Red asked playfully.

Liz began blushing, and she pulled his wrist to coax him over to the couch. Red sat down and Lizzie went behind the couch, where she started digging her fingertips and thumbs into the back of his neck. He groaned in relief as his muscles loosened. Liz thoroughly enjoyed hearing Red’s pleasure; it sparked a fire inside her body. He moaned again and tilted his head forward as she continued working his tense muscles. Liz ran her hand up the back of his head, smiling as his shaved hair tickled her palm.

“Oh, wow...Where did you learn to give such incredible massages?” Red said relaxedly.

“I dunno, I guess I just know what feels good.” Liz said.

“Mm. You certainly do.” He said.

Red heard Lizzie giggle behind him; it sounded like a flirtatious, mischievous giggle. It piqued his interest. He felt her hands rub his head, then the sides and front of his neck, so he leaned back. He looked up at Lizzie, who was smiling. She moved her hands down to his chest and began massaging his pectorals.

“I didn’t expect to be fondled like this.” Red joked.

Liz laughed.

“It feels good though, right?” Liz said.

“Absolutely.” He said.

She giggled and kissed his cheek, which kind of surprised both of them. It was a new experience to be so affectionate and intimate with each other. Liz took the opportunity to brush her lips against Red’s cheek again while she breathed in the enticing scent of his grooming products. She then paused the massage to come around and sit beside him. Liz picked up his hand, and lovingly stretched and massaged each of his fingers.

“You have nice hands.” Liz said.

“Thank you. So do you. Very talented.” Red said of her hidden talent as a masseuse.

“Thanks.” She said.

Although Red was quite relaxed, he was finding the massage exciting rather than calming. He was aroused by the way Lizzie’s fingers rubbed against his fingers and went between them, the way she wrapped her fingers around one of his and stroked it suggestively. Liz was also aroused by the sensual experience; she breathed a little heavier as she encircled his middle finger with her fingers and moved from knuckle to tip several times. It was highly erotic and she was flirting with him; she wanted him.

“This massage is getting a little…uh…” Red said, but he trailed off.

“Do you want me to stop?” Liz asked.

“…No.” He said softly.

Liz smirked slightly, then she massaged Red’s other hand, just as thoroughly and erotically as the first. She was now desperately aroused. She watched Red’s face to read his response when she rubbed his abdomen.

“I’m gonna massage your front now…” Liz purred.

“A-alright. If you want to.” Red said nervously.

“I want to.” She said assuredly.

When Liz turned her attention back to where her hand was going, she noticed Red’s erection was tenting the front of his grey trousers. Liz felt her arousal increase tenfold, and she could swear she left a wet spot in her panties. Her cheeks flushed warmly and she looked up at his face again; he was still trying to hold back, but his lustful eyes hinted at the intensity of his feelings. Liz and Red maintained eye contact while she slid her hand down over his belt to cup his hard bulge in her palm. They both let out a breath at the intimate contact. Red was losing his restraint and inhibitions as his lust took over. Lizzie rubbed firmly up and down, bringing him to full length; his member strained against his clothes. Lizzie seemed impressed and excited as she stared at the shape of his cock, taut beneath the fabric.

“Show me…” Liz purred seductively.

Liz was ecstatic when Red started undoing his belt. He was no longer going to deny both of them the pleasure of getting closer. He was letting his guard down and allowing her to interact with his human side; the one with needs, desires, and vulnerability. Liz watched lustfully as Red lifted his butt off the couch and pulled down his pants and underwear. His magnificent manhood was revealed, standing to attention for her, eager to be touched.

“Ohh Red…” Liz said, almost breathless with her own need.

Liz slowly reached for Red’s erection and lightly ran her fingertips along his shaft before grasping him fully. His cock was hot, thick, long and velvety smooth. He groaned and bucked up into her hand as she began pumping up and down.

“Lizzie…” Red breathed in surprise, pleasure, and yearning.

“I’m gonna spoil you.” Liz said softly, then she bent down and put her lips around the head of his cock.

“Oh fuck…” He said under his breath at the intense sensation; Lizzie’s lips surrounded him and then she took him deeper into her mouth.

“Mmmm.” She moaned lustfully.

Liz was so aroused, she subtly rocked her hips, almost humping the couch in sync with the movements of her mouth. Red’s hand lightly caressed Lizzie’s head, luxuriating in the feel of her hair. Red heard Lizzie whimper excitedly, and it drove him crazy.

“Sweetheart…oh god…Wait.” Red said rather breathlessly as she focused her attentions just under the head.

Red languished the moment Lizzie stopped and rose up.

“I wanna do this for you, Red.” Liz pouted.

“Well…I want more than this. I want to satisfy you. I want to hear your cries of pleasure, and feel your wetness around me.” He said.

Liz stopped breathing for a few seconds in utter shock and complete horniness.

“I’m willing to compromise.” Liz said comically.

Red smirked amusedly.

“Good. Will you take your clothes off and straddle my lap?” Red said suavely.

“Yes.” Liz said breathily.

Red watched Lizzie eagerly and quickly undress in front of him while he stroked himself to maintain his erection. He ravenously surveyed her naked body.

“You’re so beautiful. Come here, I want to feel you.” Red said.

Lizzie stepped closer and he coaxed her into a straddling position over his thighs; he put his hands on her breasts and gently massaged them. She rewarded him with a sweet moan. Liz leaned forward and kissed Red; she moved closer and his warm hands pulled her hips so that their lower bodies pressed together.

“Mm!” Liz whimpered into the kiss.

Liz felt Red’s hard cock press against her clit. She began humping him, then she became breathless and stopped the kiss. Liz lifted herself up and grasped Red’s erection, getting into position for penetration. They breathed heavier as his tip slipped against her wet opening.

“ _Raymond_ …” Liz purred, then she pushed herself down onto his cock.

Red groaned and closed his eyes in pleasure to get lost in the feeling of Lizzie’s slick snug warmth gliding up and down, gradually taking almost his full length. He opened his eyes and revelled in the blissful expression on her face. When Liz adjusted to Red’s size, she began riding him wantonly. She clutched his shoulders, holding onto his shirt for leverage; his hands eventually gripped her hips firmly and guided her movements.

“ _Yes!”_ Liz mewled breathlessly, encouraging Red to take control.

Red pulled and lifted Lizzie down and up, quickening their pace to a frenzy. Lizzie’s legs were quivering, and she was making the sweetest, sexiest little sounds. They were getting close to the peak. Liz’s pleasure kept increasing until she was on the brink. She felt herself tense up and tighten on Red’s cock, which gave them both even more pleasure. Liz gasped for breath and clasped fistfuls of Red’s shirt, then she cried out as she reached her orgasm. Liz felt Red continue thrusting, then he hesitated, so when she was able to speak, she begged him.

“Don’t stop! Don’t pull out!” Liz implored.

“Baby…” Red said uncertainly.

“Please. I wanna feel it when you come.” She pouted as she kept riding him.

Red moaned and got closer to the edge. He let himself go as Lizzie’s slippery walls pumped him. He pulled her down by the hips and held her there as he came. The intense pleasure washed over him and he spurted repeatedly into her until he was spent. Liz was so thrilled, she had another orgasm and then they both relaxed and caught their breath. They looked at each other in awe.

“I’m speechless.” Red said.

Liz giggled.

“Me too.” She said, then she kissed him.

Liz shakily lifted off of Red’s lap and she slumped beside him on the couch.

“Was sex your ulterior motive, Lizzie?” Red asked playfully.

“No, I told you. I just wanted to pamper you.” Liz said lightheartedly.

“Well, you accomplished that. I don’t know what to say…except thank you.” He said.

Liz snuggled against Red and put her hand on his chest.

“You don’t have to thank me. You deserved this. You deserve this all the time, along with cuddles and quality time together…maybe a family someday…” She said lovingly.

“Are you proposing to me?” He teased.

“Kind of.” She said.

“Are you serious?” He asked, astonished.

“Yes. I want us to continue taking care of each other.” She said.

“…I could live with that.” He said.

“Really? You wouldn’t feel too guilty because you didn’t ‘deserve’ it?” She asked.

Red considered it for a few moments.

“No. I’m willing to accept everything you offer me from now on, whether it be baked goods, massages, compliments, or sexual favours.” He said, and they both laughed delightedly.

“Good.” She said happily, then they kissed again.

**The End**


End file.
